


Hi River, I'm you're son Elliot.

by GalifreysLostChild



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kidfic, Lots of cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically river bonding with her kid, eleven being good enough dad, eleven dumping a kid on river, i might write some smut later on, river being a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreysLostChild/pseuds/GalifreysLostChild
Summary: Eleven is going on a dangerous mission so he can't look after Elliot. Elliot was born in the same way as Jenny but instead coming out as a young adult he comes out as an eleven year old. River is surprised when a child shows up on her doorstep until she reads the letter the doctor wrote her.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song/The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hi River, I'm you're son Elliot.

I stood outside the blue door shivering, my socks were soaked through as the rain and thunder fell all around me. My classes fogging up from my breath. I held my leather suitcase by my side hesitating for a second before knocking on the door, it was like I could feel the letter that the doctor had written only a few hours early was burning through my pocket. It had taken a while to find rivers house though the doctor had warned me of that fact giving me a map and a flask of hot chocolate. The doctor and my relationship was complicated- to say the least- he was my dad but also not my dad like biologically yeah we’re related but it was more of an accident like with jenny not that he didn’t like jenny but to have her wasn’t really his choice. When I was ‘born’ I looked and thought like I was an 11 year old (I wasn’t born as a baby). I then travelled with the doctor for about a year until now the doctor had to go do a longer mission and we both agreed that it was likely to dangerous for me and could end up getting me killed so then we had to set about deciding who I was going to stay with. We both knew I would likely have to stay with the said person for a minimum of two weeks as the doctor wasn’t the best at timing even though he LITTERALY HAD A TIME MACHINE. In the end the people we thought I might be able to stay with were Amy and Rory, Jack or River. The doctor crossed out Jack straight away because he was worried about torchwood getting in the way plus Jack wasn’t the most parent like person. We both crossed Amy and Rory out because we thought it was probably not best to shove a child into their already busy life with Rory being a nurse and Amy being a model. So we settled with River. Together we found a point in her timeline where River spent a long amount of time at a single house on Earth. We were weirded out to find that River spent a year in London in a house in 2004 but as confused as they were at the idea of River staying in the same place we breathed a sigh of relief at finding somewhere I could go. Last night we had sat together on the sofa in the library, the fire blazing away. I leaned into the doctors jumper thinking about what River was going to be like dad had told me so much about her but I had never seen a photo. He was writing the letter to her now explaining the situation, we had already had dinner- fish fingers and custard. He rested his head on mine my nose burrowing into his neck every now and then stroking his fingers on my hand tracing Gallifreyan words that I didn’t understand though he promised to try and teach me some day. I had had a small nap earlier in the day meaning I was able to stay up later for when I had to end up standing at Rivers door. It was about midnight when dad nudged me   
“Hey Elliot I’ve finished writing the letter lets go pack all the stuff you will need you can pick some of you’re favourite clothes to bring with you, I’m sure tardis won’t mind having to part with them for a few weeks” the doctor said before getting up and stretching out his hand to hold mine which I took gladly and we went and packed my suitcase. But that was a few hours, the doctor had dropped me off quite a few blocks from Rivers house but I found it in the end even if my brown tweed jacket that was quite similar to the doctors was soaked through by the time I was standing on Rivers door step.  
/ / / / / / / / / / /  
I stood outside the blue door shivering, my socks were soaked through as the rain and thunder fell all around me. My classes fogging up from my breath. I held my leather suitcase by my side hesitating for a second before knocking on the door, it was like I could feel the letter that the doctor had written only a few hours early was burning through my pocket. I reached out for the door knocker whacking it three times before standing back I gulped, a shiver running up my spine as I heard footsteps walking closer to the door. A lady answered swinging back the door, light shining out from the doorway her golden curls tied up she was wearing a big jumper and sweatpants. She reminded me slightly of the description of River Song but in all dads stories she was wearing really fancy dresses and fancy clothes in general so I wasn’t sure what to think.   
“Hello?” the lady asked a confused and slightly worried tone as to why there was a child standing on her doorstep   
“Hello my names Elliot I don’t believe we’ve met I really hope this is melody ponds house cause if I have the wrong house this is going to be terribly awkward” I said worryingly it had taken already so long to find this house and I don’t think I was ready for the idea that it was the WRONG HOUSE.   
“No, no don’t worry Melody Pond lives here though where did you learn that name she doesn’t go by it much” the lady said her worry morphing into curiosity I sighed with relief before continuing   
“Ok good, look I understand you’re confused but luckily for that my dad wrote you a letter explaining everything if you are who I think you are, my dad has told me many stories about you, River,” I said a small smile settling on my face before I embrace her taking her off guard for a second   
“Oh my god.. you’re hair is amazing I thought he was playing it up” I said it wasn’t my fault that Rivers hair was so fucking fluffy she chuckled softly into my shoulder. As I was now standing in the hallway River decided to close the door   
“Nice to meet you Elliot, though I’m a bit confused” River muttered   
“OH yeah.. sorry here’s the letter” I replied remembering and giving her the letter. She walked us through the hallways to the kitchen where I was happy to find that it was really warm River gripping the letter in her hands, I pulled out a chair and sat down my suitcase leaning against the chair legs. River sat down opposite me opening the the envelope and scanning the letter before looking up at me “Hello mum”  
/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write more?  
> KUDOS? COMMENTS PLESS?


End file.
